


Liberty Terrier

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another way Steve Rogers changed American culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberty Terrier

All the newsreel footage Steve shot during the war was double edged: now he was a household name, _a historical figure_ and according to Google, his and Libertas’s image printed on any number of bewildering products.

Nearly all of it based on the newsreels, so it wasn’t common knowledge what Libby truly looked like.

For the old newsreels, they gave Steve burnt cork to fill in the three point mark over Libby eye, make it look like a star. Paired with her blue and white leather harness, she looked not only sharp for the camera, but very recognizable.

Now in New York, people only gave her a customary glance, made the same snap judgments about a man with a dog daemon. Now, the assumptions were different.  

In his day, she was a Pitt Bull Terrier, the kind made for hunting game, protecting families and going to war. He’d always like that about her, fierce and tender, a good counter to Bucky’s sleek tabby daemon.

Now, the breed was named after them. Liberty Terrier and Liberty Terrier daemons were everywhere, in the park and on the street and on the TV in a dazzling array of colors.  Men and women with Liberty Terriers were in every army advertisement.

It was strange, to say the least. But it made it much easier to blend in. To most of the world, Steve was another vet trying to adjust with a Liberty Terriers daemon who still wore her standard issues harness.

**Author's Note:**

> IRL Pitt Bulls and American Staffordshire terriers are very similar breeds that are used (among other things) in military and police work. The original 'Little Rascals' shorts also used makeup to create a more distinct looking pitt bull.


End file.
